1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Previously proposed packaging machines that form a "pillow" package include many features that principally result from the article packaged, the nature of the thermoplastics web material, variations in product height and length, production rates and shelf life. Certain web material, such as polyethylene and laminates, require higher temperatures and more time to produce an adequate seal.
It is sometimes required that elongate packages, for example for packaging shirts, should have a carrying handle cut-out but that the merchandise should not thereby be open to atmospheric dirt. Packaging machines in accordance with the invention can be employed to produce packages which meet these requirements.